This invention relates to a method for improving electric conductivity of a resin molding.
As conventional methods for improving electric conductivity of a resin molding, there are the methods in which carbon black, carbon fiber or conductive mica is mixed with a resin used for molding.
However, in the conventional methods for improving electric conductivity, it is necessary, in order to substantially increase the electric conductivity, to mix a large amount of the conductive substance such as carbon black with the resin. It tends to deteriorate the physical properties of the resultant resin molding and further the resin is colored to produce such as a black resin molding. Accordingly, these problems cause difficulty in their practical uses.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method for effectively improving electric conductivity of a resin molding without the above problems, namely without deteriorating the physical properties of the resultant resin molding and coloring it.